Never Leave Home Alone
by Graninada
Summary: In the future the world is made up of a network of gangs. Women are considered territory and know better than to go out alone....but will Serena listen?
1. Never Leave Home Alone

Prologue: Never go out alone, ever. This is common knowledge in 2101. Some may say the world is in total anarchy, but really it's not. You never go out alone, you always have your gang.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Who was it day before yesterday?"  
  
"Danny; shot in the neck."  
  
"And yesterday?"  
  
"Ace; shot in the neck."  
  
"And today?"  
  
"...A., you already know..."  
  
"I asked who it was!"  
  
"Chill man, it was your brother, Geo; shot in the neck, twice. A., what's goin' on?"  
  
"I'm not sure Rave, just don't say anything to the girls."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena snuggled deeper into her pillow, pulling the blanket closer to her chin. Reaching over she felt for Mina and Ami; nothing.   
  
"Ahh, I'm late again! And it's my day to do laundry too!"  
  
She jumped out of bed, tripping on the covers as she went. She pulled on her pink sweater and sprinted down the dark hallway.  
  
CRASH   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, only I'm late again," she exclaimed as she turned to see who she had mowed down," Oh Andrew, it's just you."  
  
"Thanks a lot, and good morning. Don't worry, you're not late, Ami and Mina got up early to go buy groceries for Lita."  
  
Serena at first looked relieved to not be late but then, gravely concerned. "But why didn't Danny and Geo go, it isn't safe for two girls to be on the street and you know it."  
  
His face turning sullen, Andrew turned from her, "the guys are busy, they're out with Ace and I can't go myself or send Rave 'cause we can't leave the hideout unprotected. Now go on and get your chores done early, that way you can have a hot breakfast for once."  
  
Her worries subsided, Serena continued on to the laundry room where she hand washed the gang's clothes. "I wonder why there's less laundry than usual," she thought to herself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina and Ami hurried home with their eggs and flour, using only back roads their gang controlled.  
  
"I'm worried Ami."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know. Ace, Danny, and Geo have all gone missing. I think Andrew is trying to cover something up."  
  
"You noticed too huh? Ya I'm worried, he's never sent us out on our own before, at least not since we lost most of our territory in the fight last year."  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think they're dead."  
  
The girls rounded the corner in time to see Rave waiting in front of the hideout for them. They also got there in time to see an all black sedan pull up, and fire a single shot before speeding away.  
  
"Rave!! Oh my God, Rave, can you hear me?!?"  
  
"Mina, he's dead! We need to get inside NOW!"  
  
"NO! He can't be dead, RAVE! We can't leave him like this! RAVE!"  
  
"Now Mina, we've got to go!" Ami tore Mina away from Rave's lifeless body, his shocked eyes still looking up at them. Once they got inside Mina collapsed into Rei's arms while Ami ran to find Andrew, Serena, and Lita. Andrew walked to the meeting room, the world around him in slow motion. The girls were crying, his own heart pumping with the knowledge that the gang was gone, dead.   
  
"We'll have to join another group," he murmured.  
  
"But why?" sobbed Serena.  
  
"Because idiot," sniffled Rei," A. Can't protect us all by himself, how can he even hope to keep this land, the local groups are bound to know by now that we have this hideout, with five unclaimed girls and only one guy!"  
  
"But how did this happen?" Serena whimpered.  
  
"Someone planned this," replied the stunned Andrew, "someone wants this gang."  
  
"But A., we lost most of our territory last year, we really only have this house and a few side streets and shops, what could they want us for?"  
  
"Lita, what do you think?" spat out Mina, "they want us!"  
  
"It's true," sighed Ami," we are all unclaimed, pure, the other gangs know that the guys never touched us, we were just friends, good friends..."  
  
"I miss the guys too ladies but we need to think right now," Andrew said, his leadership coming back, "whoever killed them isn't going to wait long to act, hell, the other gangs have all probably heard and will come sniffing around. We need to get out of here, and fast."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Rei.  
  
"I have a cousin two towns over that owes me one, he'll let us hide there, maybe even join up."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Nephrite walked up to the large wooden doors and knocked. "Come in Nephrite, we've been waiting for you." He entered the room and making a quick bow to his leader and nods to the other three members he sat down.  
  
"So what's so important you had to get us all up at three am Nephrite?" asked Jadeite sleepily.  
  
Nephrite extended his peer and icy look before starting, "Sir," looking to Darien, the leader, "Diamond is creating problems again."  
  
"Ha! You got us all up at three am to tell us that our old should-be-dead friend is at it again? I could have told you that. He's been making trouble since Darien kicked him out six months ago."  
  
Another icy glance, "If I may continue, Diamond and his gang have assassinated the south east gang run by Andrew, or what was left of it. The only remaining member is Andrew himself. Obviously territory or wealth are not motives since they have almost nothing, and it couldn't be revenge: Andrew has been very peaceful since he lost over half his land last year."  
  
"What is left to kill them over?" mused Zoicite.  
  
"Girls?" ventured the quiet Kunzite.  
  
"You mean they systematically murdered four men from a benign little group for a couple of hoes?"  
  
"Shut up Jadeite, and not just a couple, five to be exact. And not 'hoes', they are unclaimed."  
  
"Holy shit!" coughed Zoicite, choking on his brandy, "how in the world did Andrew hide five unclaimed girls, unless they're four or something...?"  
  
"No, my spies place all of them at about 17, and before anyone says it, they are not ugly, and here are the pictures to prove it." With that Nephrite triumphantly tossed the pictures to Darien, landing on his large oak desk.   
  
"My my, they certainly seem worth our time. Andrew has me impressed but surely he'll be moving them soon."  
  
"Yes sir...tonight and with your word I can have them intercepted and brought here by morning."  
  
Passing the pictures around to the lust filled men he asked them," what do you think, are you interested?"  
  
Without hesitation they all agreed, Jadeite more vocally than the others. Darien's faithful right hand men looked at him with anticipation as he nodded, a hint of hunger in his own eyes.  
  
'You will be mine,' he thought turning over the picture of a smiling girl doing laundry. 


	2. Goodbyes and Introductions

Disclaimer: As you know I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters, I just made up this little plot.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Nephrite turned to his henchmen, five in all," Now pay attention, this is a highly dangerous mission. We know Diamond's men will be in the area and with the way those ass holes rape and kill their girls they're bound to be desperate. Darien has expressed his interest in getting these women back, untouched, so if any of you so much as cop one feel I will shoot you." The men all shifted uncomfortably, knowing full well Nephrite would not hesitate to kill them. "But," he continued," I also want you to know that if we are successful you five will have first pick from the girls in the collection, even those we haven't used yet."   
  
The men grinned, each mentally choosing his reward. "Now, Andrew is planning on moving the girls to his cousin's gang by van. Our plan is to get there first with our own van. If we should fail, we will intercept the van later. We think Diamond's group is planning to raid the hideout from the basement so we must move quickly!"  
  
-----------  
  
Serena and her friends waited at the entrance, holding their breaths. They had been prepared to move out when they heard a crash from the basement. With his guns fully loaded, Andrew has left them, gone to block the entrance from the basement. Their instructions were to run out to the van as soon as it pulled up and leave if he did not come back. Suddenly Lita gasped, a van with tinted windows had pulled up, not just on the road either, all the way up on the sidewalk. Mina shouted into the blackness, "Andrew, hurry up, they're here!"  
  
Shocked, Ami clapped her small hand over Mina's mouth, "Shh," she hissed, "whoever is in the house now knows where we are and that we are about to leave."  
  
"What the..?" Rei exclaimed as five men piled out of the van, all holding very menacing weapons. Without warning the door was kicked in and the masked men surrounded the girls.  
  
"We've got company!" the driver shouted from the van as he began shooting out the window. Hurriedly the henchmen shoved Mina, Rei, Ami, and Serena in to the vehicle. Lita, however, was being drug back in by a bleeding man, who had emerged from the basement. Without blinking an eye, the angry Nephrite raised his gun and shot, hitting the man dead between the eyes. Lita had been hit over the head when she struggled, gingerly Nephrite picked up her limp form and ran to the open van doors.  
  
In the basement, Andrew moaned, holding his head where he had been struck. "He may be of some use to the boss," a raspy voice said, "tie him up and throw him in the truck." Then Andrew blacked out.  
  
---------  
  
'Something's not right,' thought Ami as she fanned the still unconscious Lita. 'Andrew said only his cousin could come get us, and the van was beat up to blend in better, this one is brand new. We should be there by now, we've been riding for hours.' Just as dawn began to break they finally came to a stop.  
  
"Wait a minute," gasped Serena, "Andrew's cousin leads a small operation, this is the biggest house I've ever seen!"  
  
Stunned the other girls, save the still swooning Lita, looked up at the looming six-story mansion. Ami, who had gone ashen white surveyed the area, twelve-foot iron fences, armed guards, attack dogs, and high tech security systems, " You aren't with Andrew's cousin are you?"   
  
The now unmasked men only chuckled and herded the frightened girls inside, at gunpoint. They passed several armed guards with snarling dogs and went through a metal detector before entering a glorious hallway. The girls were mesmerized by the crystal chandeliers, towering paintings, and luxurious Persian rugs, so mesmerized they did not notice the four shadowy, lust filled figures in front of them.  
  
Clearing his throat Nephrite spoke, "Sir, as you can see we have been successful tonight. We also killed several of Diamond's men. Unfortunately not before one knocked this one unconscious," he motioned to the now stirring Lita in his arms.  
  
"And they are all pure?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yes sir, your men kept their hands to themselves for once."  
  
By this time the girls had huddled closely together, with Rei glaring out in front. Jadeite stepped forward and grabbing her hand in a crushing grip he kissed it, "May I be the first to welcome you to Red Rose Mansion, my name is Jadeite."  
  
"Bastard," she spat at him, "you murdered my friends and kidnapped us to be your little playthings! I don't care who you are, we're leaving, I know you won't shoot us, you have to keep us 'pure' after all."  
  
Rei twirled around, pushing her friends to the door and attempted to snatch Lita from Nephrite's arms.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," boomed Darien.  
  
"And why not?" called Rei, without turning around.  
  
"Because we weren't the ones who killed your friends, we just saved your lives come to think of it," he replied.  
  
Rei stopped dead in her tracks, he friends stopping with her, "Then...who killed them."  
  
"Diamond, a particularly nasty fellow, and he would have killed all of you too, eventually. Well, not himself, he would just have had his fun with you and then thrown you to his men, and they would have killed you....very slowly."  
  
Gulping they all turned to face their captors. Ami stepped forward, "I'm wondering, sir, just how do we know you're telling the truth, or that you wont do the same."  
  
"Oh you don't I guess," cut in Zoicite, "you'll just have to trust us."  
  
Once again the girls huddled closely together, Mina crying softly, Serena sobbing loudly. The men began turning each one around, eyeing them shamelessly, Nephrite scooped the almost conscious Lita from Rei's arms. One by one they pulled a girl aside, waiting of course for Darien to make his choice.  
  
"No!" whimpered Serena, "I don't want to go with a big, dumb oaf like you!"  
  
Darien grinned evilly down on her as she attempted to twist her wrist from his grasp.  
  
"I don't remember asking your opinion in the matter." he snarled. He then nodded to his followers, "well boys, we've had a long night, I suggest we get to bed." And with a wink he pulled Serena off to the elevators.  
  
---------------  
  
Lita:  
  
Lita was the only one who didn't struggle or cry as she was led off to her new chambers. Of course she was also still groggy and barely able to walk. She felt strong arms encircle her and brush back her hair, she winced when the powerful hands touched the bump on her head. "Shhh," a soothing voice whispered as Nephrite placed his new prize on his bed, removed her shoes, unbuttoned her shorts, and pulled the covers around her. Sleepily he sat down in an overstuffed chair beside the bed, glancing over to make sure the door was locked. 'That's right my precious, sleep on, you'll be here for a long time.' he grinned to himself.   
  
Several hours later Lita awoke to the afternoon sun shining in her eyes, 'funny' she thought, 'there are no windows in my room.' She gasped and sat bolt upright, immediately regretting the action as searing pain shot through her head. "Ohh" she moaned, waking up the sleeping Nephrite. "Shhh" he cooed again. He walked over to the intercom on his wall, "Kitchen, send up ice and painkillers to my room at once."  
  
"Yes mister Nephrite." came the reply. Three minutes later there was a light rapping on the door, Nephrite opened it to a young boy, holding a silver tray with assorted pain killers and a small bucket of ice. "That will be all Roy."   
  
"Yes sir, Mister Nephrite sir."  
  
Nephrite shut the door and locked it. He walked over to the still moaning Lita and kneeled beside her. Gently he wrapped some of the ice in a towel, also on the tray, and placed it on Lita's bump.  
  
"Oohh, mush bedder," she slurred as Nephrite propped her up in his king sized bed.  
  
"Here," he commanded, "take this." He handed her a small white pill and a glass of water, "it will make you feel 'mush bedder.'"   
  
Lita had still not opened her eyes, cringing with the pain. "So, are you Andrew's cousin?" she asked, her head beginning to clear.  
  
"Ahh, no.." Nephrite replied, "better."  
  
"Better?" she pondered, slowly opening one eye. Once again she gasped, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends?!?"  
  
"Whoa, on question at a time, I am Nephrite, you saw me back at your old house, you are in the Red Rose Mansion, in my room to be exact, and your friends are all moderately safe I assure you."  
  
"You kidnapped us?!?"  
  
"No, well, yes, but it was either we kidnap you or Diamond would have, he is the one that killed your gang."  
  
"So...what are you going to do with us?"  
  
"Mmm, I can't say for sure what is happening to your friends, my friends have them. But I do know what I'm going to do with you. You are mine now, I own you." Nephrite leaned closer to Lita, pinning her hands above her throbbing head.  
  
"No! No one owns me and no one ever will! Especially not you, you pig!"  
  
"On the contrary my dear, you are unmarked, pure, untouched, but only for a while longer. Once you're better I fully plan on marking you, putting my sign on you for life, and then I can do whatever I please with you." Lita's eyes welled with angry tears and she turned her head away from Nephrites, only inches from her own. Roughly he grabbed her chin and kissed her, biting her bottom lip in the process.  
  
"I hate you." she cried, tasting her own blood.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." he murmured.  
  
"It was my first kiss and you stole it from me, I hate you!"  
  
----------------  
  
Ami:  
  
Ami did not struggle as Zoicite led her away from her friends, she knew it was hopeless. Yet try as she might, tears still welled in her deep blue eyes. She refused to look at Zoicite, even when he told her that they had reached his suite. He opened the door and gently ushered her inside.  
  
"This is your new room Kitten, you'll live here...with me."  
  
"Oh, I see. It-it's a very nice room Sir."  
  
"Sir? Call me Zoicite, please. Come now Kitten, don't stand in the doorway like that." he offered as he led her by the hand toward a comfortable chair. He pulled her down into it and kneeled in front of her, cornering her in. She still avoided looking at him, she carefully studied the large room she found herself in. Beautiful handmade rugs adorned the floor, several chairs and mirrors were scattered about. On the far wall she noticed a door slightly ajar, just inside she could see an equally large bathroom. High arched windows let in the early morning light, through iron bars. And of course, a king size bed filled her vision, giving her shivers and making her turn white again.  
  
"Are you cold Kitten?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're shivering."  
  
"I'm scarred."  
  
"Of...?"  
  
"You." she stated as she drew her knees up to her chest and cried into them.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rei:  
  
Rei put up the most fight as Jadeite happily pulled her down the hall. Halfway down he grunted as she kicked him for the eighth time, glaring at her.  
  
"Do you know what I do with people who make me mad?" he asked.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
"If their male, or ugly, yes. But you on the other hand..." and with that he grabbed her waist and tossed her over his broad shoulder, smacking her butt as he did. Rei screamed in anger and continued kicking and hitting him the rest of the way down the hall.  
  
"We're here" he shouted over her yelling, opening his door, "watch your head." He turned and locked the door, another high tech security system, "wouldn't want you running off on me Princess, not that you have anywhere to go." Heaving, although exuding no effort at all, he dropped Rei onto his bed, falling on top of her to pin her down.  
  
"Now now, no need to be so rude Princess. C'mon, tell me your name."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you belong to me now and when I give a command you obey!" and with that he leaned down and bit her neck, leaving a red mark.  
  
"Oww! That hurt!" she exclaimed, "I should kill you right now."  
  
"Oh really Princess, and how do you propose to do that, glare me to death?"  
  
"Arrogant bastard!"  
  
"Hot bitch!"  
  
"Pig!"  
  
"Sexy!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I want you!" Rei spat at him but it had no effect other than staining his shirt.  
  
"Oh no, now I have to take off my shirt," he mocked and stood up, leaving one knee pinning Rei to the bed. "Now that's better," he threw the shirt behind him, his form filling Rei's vision.  
  
"Oh," she gasped, staring at him. Jadeite removed his knee from her and once again lowered himself onto her, more gently this time. Slowly he leaned to where he had bitten her and caressed it with his tongue, eliciting another gasp of surprise from his captive. 'This is easier than I thought' Jadeite mused to himself.  
  
-------------------  
  
Mina:  
  
Kunzite turned to quietly crying Mina. Looking down on her he instructed, "follow." Not knowing what else she could do, Mina obeyed his order, shuffling a few feet behind him. She looked back over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of her friends, the only ones she had left. Kunzite had stopped in front of her shortly after exiting the elevator.  
  
"Here" he stated, opening the door. Mina walked in, her eyes filled with awe and fear. She had never seen such a large room in her life, inwardly she admitted it must be the most beautiful room in the world. Little did she know it was near identical to the other gang member's rooms.  
  
Kunzite shut the door with a click and brushed past her. He stood by his bed, undid his shirt, pulled off his shoes and socks and then hesitated. Mina was staring at him, not knowing what was coming next. His silver-gray eyes flashed, giving only a small glimpse to his inward thoughts, thoughts that chilled Mina to the bone. Without shifting his steely gaze, he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor, standing in nothing but his boxers. Mina blushed and took several steps backwards before bumping into the door. Secretly Kunzite relished the fear in Mina's eyes, it gave him power, not that he needed it but he loved it just the same. He pulled back the covers to his bed and climbed in, not bothering to pull them back up. Mina continued to shake and stare in confusion.   
  
"Come here," he commanded and when she winced and disobeyed he stood up, causing her to pull back even more. She cowered in front of him, silently weeping.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, surprising her with his kindness. But before she could react he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the bed. Mina expected the worst but Kunzite merely wrapped his arms around her small waist and buried his head in her neck where he fell asleep. Mina lay there, unwillingly breathing in his scent, feeling his body next to hers, she fought sleep with her fear but before long she too was deeply asleep.  
  
--------------  
  
Serena:   
  
Serena scowled coldly at Darien and began to curse him loudly.   
  
"And what would your mother say if she heard you using language like that little miss?" he asked.   
  
"If she knew who I was talking to she'd curse you too!" she shot back. "Besides, you're the one who's kidnapping me. Did you think I'd just swoon at your knees and beg you to take care of me? You're a monster and I hope you die!"   
  
Darien smirked to himself as he shoved Serena into the elevator. He pushed the button for the top floor and then turned his attention to the sniveling girl beside him.   
  
"What is your name?" She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't do that unless you're making and offer young lady," and with that he kissed her, pulling her chin down so he could taste her fully. "Now then, what is your name."   
  
"Serena..." she replied in shock.   
  
"Mmm, a very pretty name, I of course am Darien, I own this mansion, this city. I own everything in it..."   
  
DING  
  
The elevator doors slid open effortlessly. Once again Darien swung Serena out of the elevator and pushed her struggling form down the passageway. "Here we are, my little heaven on earth."   
  
Serena was almost too angry to notice the marvelous room she now found her self in, almost. She drew in a sharp breath, astounded at what she saw. "PUPPIES!" she cried, running over to a wiggling ball of fur on the bed. "Oh, I love puppies!"   
  
"One of the guards found her outside the gate yesterday, I guess one of the guard dogs had a little fun off duty with someone's pet. You may have her if you like."   
  
"Awww....I think I'll name her-'   
  
"Rose," he cut in eliciting another scowl from Serena.   
  
"Fine, we'll call her Rose." and with that she began murmuring baby talk to the whining puppy. "Isn't that Darien a meanie weanie poopie pants? Why yes he is, yes he is. But your a sweet little..."   
  
Darien left the room, pausing at the door way to watch his two new playthings, he surprised himself with the warmness the sight of them together brought him. 


	3. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters, I should hope you know this by now. Enjoy!

Chapter Three   
  
Andrew blinked his eyes in the dim light. "Where am I?" he asked to the dark figures surrounding him. "Hell." came his reply, followed by a backhand across his face.   
  
"I'm rather impressed with you Andrew, you kept five pure, gorgeous, girls hidden and just when we almost had them, you managed to sneak them away. I'm very impressed."   
  
Another smack. "We've already searched your cousins place, they weren't there, so of course we had to 'rough up' everyone who was..." Andrew's stomach turned, it was all he could do to stop from throwing up. "So my question to you is, where are my girls?" a threatening voice asked him.   
  
"As if I'd tell you!" a third smack left him dizzy. "We will try this again, but let me warn you, I'm losing my patience Andrew, and I will have those girls whether you help me or not."  
  
"Listen, if they weren't with my cousin, I don't know where they are...I just thank God you don't either. Maybe they are safe...and happy." **BANG**   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A faint crackling sound emanated from the intercom in the leader's office. "I'm sorry for interrupting Sir but at your convenience dinner will be served. The kitchen would like to know whether or not to bring it to the rooms or set the table for ten." After a long pause Darien replied, "Have trays sent to the rooms for our guests and the table set in the dining room for the gentlemen and myself. And inform them that attendance is mandatory, we have things to discuss."  
  
"Yes Sir, right away Sir..."  
  
Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite were all surprised by the odd meal arrangements but after seeing the relief on the girls' faces they walked to the dining room.  
  
"Welcome my friends, we have something very important to talk about. But first I trust all of you are now, well...rested," he smirked. The others also grinned with the exception of a much bruised Jadeite.  
  
"Oh what's wrong Jadeite, thought it was going to be easy?" mocked Zoicite.  
  
"She just needs to be taught a lesson is all," he grumbled.  
  
"And who's gonna teach it to her, not you," Zoicite shot back.  
  
"She'll come around and see things my way, just watch."  
  
"We'd rather not," Kunzite added in his usual distant manner.  
  
"Moving on gentlemen..." Darien interceded, "no one can do anything to these girls," giving a warning glance to Jadeite, "until we claim them. I propose we mark them tomorrow night."  
  
"Why the wait Darien?" asked Nephrite.  
  
"Because I think it will give them a chance to settle in a bit, besides, the equipment isn't ready yet, you know the dye must be made special. So is it agreed, tomorrow night?" The men all nodded to their leader and began eating their food.  
  
After dinner Kunzite caught Darien's attention, needing to talk to him in private, away from Jadeite's annoying comments.  
  
"Sir, I have a feeling Diamond is not going to take our theft lightly."  
  
"Yes, I suppose he wont, are you concerned?"  
  
"Actually I am, we both know that he stops at nothing to get what he wants and it's obvious he wants these girls. After he attempted to take over six months ago and he escaped our murder attempt, he has been gaining power. What will happen to the girls if Diamond gets them back?"  
  
"Hmm, if we haven't marked them yet, he will probably mark them himself."  
  
"And if we have?"  
  
"I don't think you want to think about that..."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Once they are marked they are ours, and more than likely will no longer be pure, they would be of little use to Diamond then. He can get marked girls anywhere. But he also would not allow himself to fail, I suspect he'd take them anyway and after that, even I don't want to think of what he would do to them."  
  
"So what can we do Sir?"  
  
"Not let Diamond get them. After all, I've seen the way you stare at that little blonde you caught, she's different isn't she?"  
  
"...Yes...I have to have her, but I don't know what I would do if she got hurt, or I lost her..."  
  
"I know the feeling..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Mister Diamond, Sir?"   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"We think we've found them Sir."  
  
"You think..."  
  
"We-we know Sir, Darien is keeping them."  
  
"......."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I want him dead."

---------------

Andrew listened quietly from where he had been knocked, with his chair, to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his girls, his friends, had been kidnapped by the most powerful gang in all of Japan. 'Stay calm' he thought to himself, trying to find a way out of his predicament. He did not know whether or not they were being taken care of, or what Diamond would do if he got them. 'Girls,' he silently prayed, 'please stay strong, I'm going to help you.'


	4. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters, I hope you didn't honestly think that I do... Oh, and thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, I really do apreciate it. Enjoy!

Chapter Four:  
  
Ami wandered around the room, grateful Zoicite had left her alone. She inspected the barred windows, realizing that even if she could get them off, she was four floors up, much too high to jump from. Sighing she walked over to the bathroom door, unsure of whether or not she should go in. 'What if I'm not supposed to be in here? Maybe I should have just stayed in the chair where he put me...I don't want to make him mad. He seemed upset enough when I cried.' Dismissing her fears with a quick look to the still locked main door she walked in.   
  
Ami was equally surprised by the amazing bathroom, more of a spa. A large whirlpool tub sat in the center of the room, demanding attention, with blue tile and marble on the floor. Everything was blue she realized. A steam shower took up the far corner with double sinks beside it. She trailed her fingers across the counter top, strewn with flower petals. She gently touched the plush towels and sheer window curtains. She noticed a closet in the corner which, she assumed, contained the toilet. Everything else nearly made her forget where she was though. Sensing eyes watching her she spun around, coming face to face with Zoicite.  
  
"I see you've found the bathroom Kitten. I certainly hope you like blue, it's my favorite color." He reached out and gently stroked her short blue hair, staring intently into her deep blue eyes. Instantly she began to shake again. Seeing the fear in her eyes Zoicite pulled back his hand, Ami could see the hurt in his face.  
  
'It's as if he wants me to love him,' she thought, taking a step backward. 'Maybe he is just as scared as I am.'  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to snoop around in your room."  
  
His face relaxed at the sound of her frightened voice, his hand raised to stroke her hair again, only slower this time. "You're not snooping, this is your home now too. And I'm sorry if I've scared you, I know you must be upset. Honestly though, it would be worse if Diamond had caught you, he has no heart." He reached down and clasped Ami's hand, holding it to his own, quickly pounding heart. He took another step closer to her, this time she did not move.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered to her, "please try and understand. I promise I wont do anything you don't want to." He released her hand but to his surprise she did not pull away, she just starred at him with a curious look.  
  
"You saved us?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, at first I was just going to use you like all the other girls I've been with, but you're different. I can't do that to you, I want you to want me." Once again he grasped her hand, raising it to his lips where he gently brushed it with a kiss. From there he led her out of the cavernous bathroom and sat her on his bed.  
  
"I understand that you're scarred, you take the bed tonight, I'll sleep in the chair. The maid brought up some clothes for you, they are in the dresser." She looked wary for a moment, wondering if he expected her to change in front of him. "Don't worry, I'm going to take a shower..."  
  
He leaned over her, smelling her hair and kissing her head at the same time.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A low rumble rose in Rei's throat, he was back. 'Guess he didn't get a good enough beating the first time,' she thought to herself, before saying it out loud.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I've decided it's your turn," he replied, stepping closer to her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare hurt me," she scoffed, fear showing in her eyes.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"I'm not marked yet, you can't do a thing to me and you know it."  
  
Jadeite grumbled dejectedly. He turned around looking at her untouched tray of food. "Weren't you hungry?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes you are, look, I'll eat part of it if you want, just to prove there is nothing wrong with it." She eyed him warily but sat down to watch. He sampled a bit of everything, two bits from the dessert. Reluctantly Rei gave in to her hunger and ate the remaining food ravenously.  
  
"Now that's better, I knew you were hungry. Princess, I think we got off to a bad start earlier, can we try again?"  
  
"Ya, from the part where you kidnapped us..."  
  
"Ugh, ok I'm sorry about that. Now can we try again?"  
  
"Don't lie, you know you aren't really sorry. But ya, I suppose if you wish you may grovel at my feet, begging forgiveness."  
  
"Your wish is my command your highness." Jadeite knelt on the floor, removing Rei's shoes and socks.   
  
"Oh, will you ever forgive me for being a lowly peasant?" he cooed, massaging her feet and lightly kissing her toes. "Can you forgive me for kidnapping you? Can I make it up to you?"  
  
"Mmmm," Rei sighed, relaxing deeper into the plush chair she occupied. Jadeite began working his way upward, parting her knees.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, "I'm a virgin, and you haven't marked me yet, you can't do that!"  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry...it can wait till tomorrow."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mina too heard footsteps approaching her room, the thought of Kunzite walking back in the room gave her a strange feeling in her stomach. It was not entirely fear however. 'He's been very kind to me' she pondered, 'he hasn't forced himself on me, or even touched me really.' But before she could completely work out her feelings he had walked in the room.  
  
'God she's beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'she is so frightened, so small. She's making me soft, I've never felt this way before.'  
  
Kunzite approached the gorgeous blonde sitting on his bed. He sat down next to her.  
  
"You know," he started, "you may have anything you want, anything at all."  
  
"Except my freedom..." she whispered.  
  
"You may have it if you wish, but I warn you, Diamond is probably patrolling this area as we speak, the moment one of his men spot you outside our gate, you're history. Diamond will not wait to mark you, if he bothers at all it will be a side note. Trust me, please. It's not so bad here is it?"  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Good, remember what I said, anything you want you may have...including your freedom."  
  
"Kiss me." Startled, Kunzite's normally harsh exterior melted away, love shining from his face he cupped Mina's chin in his hand and delicately kissed her. Shivers of excitement shot down both of their spines as that one kiss developed into a series of passionate kisses.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Nephrite walked slowly back to his room, feeling guilty about what he had done to Lita. 'I didn't want to scare her, I just can't help myself.' He entered his room to find Lita staring curiously at the intercom on his wall.  
  
"Where does it go?" she asked.  
  
"Anywhere in the whole Mansion, at least pretty much anywhere."  
  
"Can I talk to my friends with it?"  
  
"If you wish, but now is probably not a good time."  
  
"Oh...I suppose not."  
  
"I'm sorry if I scarred you earlier."  
  
"I still hate you."  
  
"I figured as much. I know it was wrong of me to kiss you, especially like that, it's just that when I look at you, I can't help myself."  
  
"Well that's no excuse for kissing me, or anything else you may want to do. The fact of the matter is that you are spoiled, you are too used to seeing something you want, and getting it. It's inconsiderate people like you that have made the world what it is. You need to learn to stop and think about other people before you just take what you want."  
  
"......No one has ever spoken to me like that, but I don't mind. You are completely right. Lita..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know that you hate me, but may I kiss you?"  
  
"Thank you for asking, yes I do hate you, no you may not."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"You also need to learn to take rejection, you aren't always going to get what you want, even if you're nice."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry I asked."  
  
"Don't be, it's the only way you'll learn"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that name mean ol' poopie pants used? Oh yeah, Rose. I don't think I like that, it doesn't suit you. Your eyes are so sparkly, I'm going to call you Diamond. Haven't I heard that somewhere before?"  
  
Darien opened his door, he paused to watch Serena and her new puppy play. They appeared to be having a most serious conversation although the puppy only paid partial attention, having more fun attacking Serena's long hair." Then he heard something that turned his stomach into a thousand knots and made his blood boil.  
  
"That's right little Diamond, you're a very pretty puppy-wuppy."  
  
He was beside her in three strides, his eyes flashing he raised his hand to slap her, stopping as she screamed and ducked. Still snarling like one of his guard dogs he pulled her off the floor where she had fallen. He roughly grabbed her by the back of her head, bringing her within and inch of his own face.  
  
"If I ever hear you use that name again, you will regret it!"  
  
He shoved her onto the bed, snatching the crying puppy by the scruff of it's neck. He was about to throw the helpless canine across the room when a defiant Serena sprung to her feet, grabbing his arm and shoving him in return.  
  
"How dare you hurt an innocent creature like that," she screeched, "she hasn't done a thing wrong. If I've upset you, deal with me, don't take out your anger management issues on a little puppy!"  
  
Completely surprised Darien dropped the puppy onto the ottoman, slowly advancing towards Serena. She continued to back up until she hit the wall. He pushed himself onto her, kissing her roughly, smashing his lips against her own. He then grabbed her hips, pulling her into himself so she could feel him, all of him.  
  
"You are mine," he growled, "don't ever forget that."  
  
Serena had a look of complete shock and horror on her face but managed to nod her head, he then released her and stormed into an adjoining study, slamming the door.


	5. Do Not Be Decieved

Disclaimer: Ok people, same as on the other chapters. I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

Chapter Five:  
  
Andrew lay quietly in the back of a van; Diamond's henchmen had thrown him in, still tied to the chair. They had driven for what seemed like hours but it was probably not quite so long. He was now alone; the others had exited the vehicle the moment it came to a stop, armed with sniper rifles, stun guns, and explosives. Andrew thought about his friends, about what was happening to them and what would happen if Diamond captured them. He struggled against his bonds and yelped when he cut himself on a protruding screw, the result of his fall earlier. Sparked with an idea he cut away at his rope with the screw, giving one final tug as the rope gave way. Rapidly, in case the guards returned, he untied his feet and searched for a weapon. All he could find however was one of the stun guns the guards had left behind.  
  
---------  
  
"Mr. Diamond, Andrew is escaping. Should we stop him Sir?"  
  
"No, let him go...this may work out even better than I had planned. Instead of him knowing we are using him as bait, he will do all the work for us. Give this to the guard outside the van, now hurry up!" Diamond shoved a detailed map, with instructions at the henchman who quickly ran off.  
  
---------------------  
  
Andrew silently counted to ten, calming his nerves and planning his attack. He kicked open the back doors to the van and stunned the guard. He was about to run off when he noticed something in the guard's hand, a map. He scooped it up and ran to hide in some nearby bushes. He examined the map, taking careful note of the bomb shelter like building circled in red. The instructions stated:  
  
"Darien will hide the girls here, the only way to get in is if someone on the inside opens the door, the girls must be stopped before they enter."  
  
"If the girls get there in time they will open the door for me, then I can rush them to the van and escape."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Darien Sir..." panted an out of breath guard, "Sir, the side gate is under attack, it is Diamond, and he has a small army with explosives. What should we do?"  
  
"Put the mansion on high alert and release the dogs, all of them." Suddenly the entire mansion went black and a few moments later the emergency generator kicked in, only to be shut off by a loud explosion that could only be a bomb.  
  
"They must be in the basement Sir."  
  
"Or we have traitors in the building," growled Darien, "this means many of the defense systems will fail, they should have gone into lockdown mode the moment the power failed but I have a feeling someone has prevented that. Get the girls together; they must be moved to the lockdown shelter. I want at least two guards per girl, they must be moved by the underground tunnels. Go!"  
  
---------------  
  
"Mr. Diamond, your loyal members still inside have done their jobs but Darien and his men as well as the targets are no where to be found."  
  
"Good, this means that the girls are in the bunker, I don't want a single guard interfering with Andrew or the girls until he has them in that van."  
  
"What if he drives off?"  
  
"Do you think I'm an idiot!?! That van won't start no matter how hard he tries, spark plugs are a good thing." Diamond grinned as he pulled out a handful of dirty car parts from his pocket. "Once he has the girls inside another van will pull up, the girls will be pulled out and Andrew disposed of. After that we pull back home taking only back roads."  
  
-----------  
  
The girls had all been startled by the power failure and loud explosions. They almost forgot their fear however when they were brought together for the first time since their capture. Ami was the first to realize their danger.  
  
"It must be Diamond; he has come for us."  
  
"But where are we going?" cried Mina.  
  
"I don't care, anywhere is better than being with that horrible Darien!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
They did not have long to talk, the guards surrounding them silenced them with a wave of their guns as they were ushered through a secret door. They wandered through maze after maze of underground tunnels until they finally reached a door. The lead guard opened the door carefully, checking everywhere for the enemy. Satisfied he motioned for the others, they were inside a strange room.   
  
"Boss says we're supposed to leave," the head guard said with a wink. The others grinned and walked back the way they had come, leaving the girls. The door opened again to the face of a guard, "Oh by the way, that other door leads outside, it can only be opened from in here." He chuckled and was gone again, locking the door behind him.  
  
"That was strange," said Lita, still staring at the door they had come through.  
  
"Ya really, we're under attack and they seemed happy about it." added Rei.  
  
"I'm just glad to be away from that horrible man," Serena declared triumphantly crossing her arms over the large jacket she wore.  
  
"Umm, Serena? Why are you wearing such a big coat?" asked Mina.  
  
"No reason," she replied hesitantly as a small whimper came from the large jacket.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" asked Rei, always suspicious of Serena.  
  
"NO!" insisted Serena as this time a sharp bark was heard. Lita grabbed her in a tight hold as Rei pulled open the coat with a smile. Inside a very squirmy puppy peered out of a large pocket.  
  
"PUPPY!" cried Mina, rushing forward to pick it up.  
  
"NO! It's my puppy!" yelped Serena, pulling out of Lita's grasp and claiming her treasure. "Her name is Rose and Darien gave her to me. I had to bring her though, he tried to hurt her. I just couldn't leave her behind."  
  
The girls were in the midst of 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over the small puppy when they heard a loud knock at the outside door.  
  
"Girls?" a familiar voice called, "Girls, it's me, Andrew, you have to open this door!"  
  
"It's Andrew," Mina yelled, rushing to open the large door but before she could Ami had grabbed her.  
  
"It could be a trick, remember? Andrew is dead."  
  
"No, that's him, I'd know his voice anywhere." She wrestled out of Ami's arms before she could react and had flung open the large lock. Andrew pushed open the door and Mina threw her arms around him.  
  
"We don't have much time, c'mon, I have a van waiting!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Something is wrong..." thought Andrew as he rushed the girls to the van, "there aren't any guards here, no one is stopping us."   
  
They reached the waiting vehicle and the five scared girls piled into the back, throwing out the broken chair, Serena hugged her puppy ever closer. Andrew noticed the key still in the ignition and with increasing apprehension he turned it, nothing. Again he turned the key, giving it a little gas but still the engine refused to turn over. He turned to his friends, "lock the doors, now!"  
  
Rei reached to bolt the door but before she could it was flung open, a crowd of menacing men stood there, all with guns, and hand cuffs.   
  
"DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Andrew screamed.  
  
"Oh, I quite agree," a smooth voice replied as Diamond stepped from behind the van door, "looking for these?" he motioned to the spark plugs in his hand, slowly dropping them to the ground. "Thank you so much for you help Andrew, really, I do appreciate it. Now I will take what is rightfully mine and you will die."  
  
One of Diamond's henchmen reached to rip Andrew from the front seat but as he did a flash of fur and teeth escaped from Serena's coat. With a cry of pain the man dropped his gun and clutched his bleeding hand.  
  
"RUN!" screamed the girls in unison and Andrew, too stunned to argue took his chance. He sprinted to the iron gate he had not long before hated, now praying just to reach. With gunshots behind him he dove and made it under a hole in the fence, the very one Rose's roaming father had dug and used for his late night endeavors. Andrew scrambled under and ran once more for the door, landing, unconscious, at the feet of Darien.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The girls stood clustered together in the center of a rather bare room. They jumped as the only door opened, only to reveal a rather timid looking red head.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I startle you? Oh dear..."  
  
"I-it's ok," stammered Lita, "what's your name?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me, my name is Molly, I'm Mr. Diamond's personal servant." The group of frightened girls shifted uncomfortably at the statement, Rei rather audibly expressing her doubt. "No really," Molly insisted, "I'm his cousin, I work hard here but Mr. Diamond takes care of me, well, at least he hasn't let any of his men touch me. In fact," she continued, holding her head higher with pride, "I am unmarked!"  
  
The girls continued with their looks of shock and once again Rei mumbled, something akin to an apology.  
  
"So, what are you here for?" asked Mina.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, really, but uhhh... Mr. Diamond has ordered me to inspect you, for marks that is."  
  
"But we haven't been!" exclaimed Serena, piping up for the first time since she lost her beloved puppy.  
  
"I believe you, but Mr. Diamond doesn't. I won't make you take off your clothes or anything, I don't think it's necessary but I do just have to make sure." The girls relented and the timid servant began checking all of them for tattoos, tattoos that would bind them to a man and to a gang.  
  
"Very well," Molly said as she finished looking between Ami's toes, "I can go tell Mr. Diamond you are all clean."  
  
"Did you really have to look between our toes?" asked Mina, still struggling with a sock.  
  
"You'd be surprised where gangs will hide their marks, I think they like it because if another gang marks one of their girls or touches her, her real gang has the right to take land from the offending gang."  
  
"Are you serious? Diamond doesn't think that Darien and the other guys would mark us somewhere obscure just so that they could get more land does he?" asked Lita.  
  
"I'm not allowed to comment on anything I hear from Mr. Diamond," replied Molly. She quickly walked to the door but before she left she turned to the girls, "Oh, I almost forgot, he asked me to tell you to look in that wardrobe over there and pick out something sexy to wear, he will be marking you in about an hour and then you will be taken to his chambers."  
  
"All of us?" Serena whimpered.  
  
"Yes," Molly replied distantly as she turned and left the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoicite stared intently at Andrew's unconscious face. Occasionally he would stand and pace the room, punching walls if the urge hit him. 'This guy has to wake up, he might know where Ami is, I have to get her back,' he thought as he broke open yet another knuckle.  
  
Andrew began to stir, surprised to find no chains holding him down. "Where am I this time?" he asked.  
  
The startled Zoicite turned to see Andrew sitting up in the guest bed. "You are in the guestroom of Red Rose Mansion. You just barely escaped from Diamond and you've been unconscious for twenty minutes."  
  
"Oh God," Andrew moaned, "I can't believe I just left the girls, I'm never going to get them back...never."  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open, slamming against the already fist damaged plaster. Darien stormed in, his face pale and eyes burning. Andrew stood, knowing his place, and bowed very low to the most powerful gang leader in the entire country.  
  
"Rise," Darien commanded, "it has been a long time since we have met Andrew. I only wish our meeting were not on such unpleasant terms."  
  
"Sir, if I may ask, where are my girls?" Andrew ventured.  
  
Zoicite coughed nervously as Darien turned. Before he could answer Kunzite entered the room, having just heard the question, "Our girls you mean, have been taken by Diamond to a very well guarded location."  
  
Forgetting to whom he was speaking Andrew shot back, "YOUR girls! They are not yours, they are MY friends, they will never show allegiance to you. I was the one that took them from their first gangs where they would have been sold off for more land, where they were only kept pure so they would be worth more. I was the one that saved them from that, took them in by selling off my own territory!"  
  
Darien's face became dark despite it's still ashen tone, "You think you can stand there and tell me that you didn't take them in for their very purpose, that you were not going to mark them yourself!"  
  
"They were just children, they were so frightened. I never once put a hand on them and neither did my men, they are my friends!"  
  
"In the end none of that really matters though, you know why? Because you didn't follow the chain of command. I am the leader of this entire country, and I own everything in it. If I see something I want, I get it."  
  
"You can never have their love! That is something you can not take from them. I can see it too, you love one of them but I am willing to bet my life that she doesn't love you," Andrew stood tall, staring at the most powerful man he had ever met, "What's more, I know why she doesn't love you, because you think you can just take her love and as long as you keep trying to take it she is going to hate you more and more. Darien, Sir, I respect you and I can see that my girls were well taken care of here. I am willing to help you gain their love if you can get them back."  
  
Darien stared at him angrily through his speech, realizing where Serena got her fire. "I am willing to do anything for Serena, I do love her," he admitted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------


	6. Blood for Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I do own this story line however. Enjoy!!!

Chapter Six:  
  
Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei, and Serena were escorted by several guards to another room. This one contained five tattoo benches and six very scary men. Each girl was led to a bench and strapped down on their stomach, their hair pulled back to reveal their necks.  
  
"Welcome ladies," the scariest man of all spoke, "I am Diamond, as you know, and you are my slaves."  
  
"We are no ones slaves!" shot Rei, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that for now my pet," he shot back, "but in the future I advise you to be more cooperative. You may proceed gentlemen."  
  
The other five men, tattoo artists, began their work, cleaning each girl's neck and applying a transfer, to guarantee that each mark was correct. As they prepared the needles, Serena's soft crying turned to violent thrashing.  
  
"I HATE NEEDLES!" she screamed, squirming as much as possible and not allowing the artist anywhere near her.  
  
"I thought this might happen," Diamond sighed. He motioned with his hand and a drug laced rag was held over Serena's face. She fell into a deep sleep that the other girls also entered when they too were sedated. -------------------------------  
  
Darien slowly dialed the phone number he knew by heart, with each press of a button his thoughts turned to Serena and the pain he knew she must be in. He listened to the phone on the other end ring five times before he heard a soft click.  
  
"Darien."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"I know. I hope you are prepared to make a sacrifice. And this time you shall pay dearly."  
  
"What do you require."  
  
"Blood for blood has always been my way. Do you agree to the terms?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Very well, it shall be done."  
  
Darien quietly replaced the receiver into it's cradle. He sat there for several minutes, the sound of Jadeite torturing the traitors echoing in the background. As he stood to leave the room he scooped up the quivering puppy at his feet and was surprised when it licked his cheek, washing away a solitary tear.  
---------------------  
  
Ami was the first to wake up. Her head spun and her neck was stinging.  
  
"..Mina.  
..Lita.  
..Rei.  
....Serena?"  
  
"Shhh, it's alright," comforted Molly, she gently applied a cool cloth to Ami's forehead. "Don't try and talk right now, the sedative hasn't completely worn off."  
  
Ami began to cry, "Has...has he, you know...?"  
  
"No, no sweety, not yet, they did mark you though..."  
  
"When will he?"  
  
"Shortly my dear," came a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Molly instantly dropped into a low curtsey, mumbling apologies and praises to her lord. Ami turned an even sicker shade of gray-green than she had previously.  
  
"Yes yes, that's fine. You may leave Molly," Diamond waved his hand at his cousin and she promptly left the room at a scurry. "As I was saying Kitten, I don't think I will be able to wait much longer now that you are all mine. I was having difficulty deciding who would be first but since you are the only one awake I guess you get the honor."  
  
For the first time in her shy life Ami's eyes filled with fire, liquid fire, "Do what you want with me, I can't stop you, but don't you ever...EVER call me Kitten again!!!"  
  
Smugly Diamond jerked her from the cot she was lying on and pushed her onto a bed. He kissed her roughly and dug his nails into her thighs as he pushed them apart.  
  
"Mr.Diamond Sir!!!" shouted a voice from the door, "she-she-she's back!"  
  
Furious at the intrusion Diamond whipped out his pistol and shot the messenger in the knee before asking him for the message.  
  
"Ahhh, oh God, I'm sorry Sir, I'm so sorry. She said she would kill me sir....I'm so sorry," but he couldn't finish his sentence because yet another bullet ripped through his head, he fell to the floor instantly.  
  
"Hello Pixie Dust," an icy female voice called out.  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT PIXI DUST!!!!" cried an astonished Diamond.  
  
"Awww, is the little fairy mad 'cause big sis' is home? Or are you mad because I caught you with your pants down?"  
  
"What do you want Beryl?"  
  
"An apology."  
  
"For what? I have nothing to apologize for."  
  
"For you being born! Oh, you can't apologize for that? Well I guess I'll just have to remedy the problem."  
  
Before Diamond could fire his own weapon it was shot from his hand, blood seeping from his fingers.  
  
"NO, wait!!! You can't do this! I'm a better shot than you, that's why you left."  
  
"You're right, I left and for five years I've been training with monks in Taiwan. And now I am better than you."  
  
Beryl fired again, a blow to his forehead which left him dead on the floor, carrying a still shocked face.  
---------------------------------  
  
Sorry this is so short everybody. I figured I just needed to get something out there since it's been so long and I need to clear up my writers block. Thank you all so much for being supportive. Marching band season is almost over (this is the last week!) so I should have more time to write after this. I'm also thinking of another story idea so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
